herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rickert
Rickert was an early member of the original Band of the Hawk and their youngest member. History Golden Age Arc Rickert is first seen assembling a crossbow near a tent while Corkus rambles to Pippin and him against Guts joining the Hawks. The nightly raid against an enemy army has Rickert almost killed by an enemy soldier while Guts easily kills the soldier and saves Rickert. During the party afterwards, he accompanies Judeau and Pippin to greet Guts, successfully integrating him into the Hawks. During the three years that pass, Rickert is shown to have grown slightly, though sobs with joy upon seeing Guts' return after the slaughter of a hundred men. He is among the celebrated heroes of the Battle of Doldrey, shown when several women fawn over his cuteness after Guts asks the other Hawk commanders to handle the women. After Griffith is captured and subjected to torture, Rickert is shown among the Hawks, wounded by an arrow, but otherwise alive, and escapes with the Hawks under Casca's leadership. Eclipse Arc Rickert is among the first Hawks to welcome Guts in his return, albeit he has suffered an injured arm at the time. After he goes to the river nearby to fetch water, the rest of his unit were killed by The Count and Rosine. In fear of the monsters, he is unable to move, but is saved by the Skull Knight, whose mere presence drives away the Apostles. Rickert later encounters a circus troupe, and encounters the fortune teller who gave Griffith his Behelit and Puck, who heals him and gives him a large bag of elf dust, though he is quick to leave due to being frightened of Rosine's elf form at the time. He encounters the Eclipse from the outside and witnesses the Skull Knight's battle with Zodd, after which he notes that the Skull Knight was stronger. When the Skull Knight brings out a heavily-wounded Guts and Casca, Rickert's pack of elf dust saved them from death. Seeking the nearest safe place to the battle site, he takes Rickert with him to Godo's cottage, an area once inhabited by elves. Retribution Arc During the time Guts spent hunting the Apostles since the Eclipse, Rickert grew into a teenager and learned the art of blacksmithing from Godo, dealing with the pain of losing his friends by forging a sword for each member of the Band of the Hawks and plunging each one into the Hill of Swords. His hair grew to the point where he ties it up in a manner similar to Judeau's. Before Guts takes off to Albion to retrieve Casca, he upgrades his repeating crossbow and equips him with miniature explosives that he invented under Godo's tutelage. Millennium Falcon Upon Godo's death, Rickert took over guardianship of Godo's daughter Erica. When Guts returns to Godo's cottage from the Tower of Conviction with Casca, triggering a reunion of the living members of the Band of the Hawk. Initially happy to see Griffith and unaware of the events of the Eclipse, Rickert tries to stop Guts from attacking Griffith. After Griffith left without claiming innocence to the Hawks' fate, Rickert was told the events of the Eclipse and asks to go with Guts to fight Griffith. This plea is denied, as Guts states that Rickert cannot hate Griffith and thus could never take revenge on him. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Manga Heroes Category:Knights Category:Military Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Honest Category:Leaders Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Genius Category:Inventors